


Fair Play

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Dean get in this situation? Must be because Cas is very convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

"Cas man, I don't know about this.." 

"Please Dean, it will be fun, I promise!" 

With a huff Dean climbs up the steps and crawls onto the platform. He's sitting above a tank filled with water. How did he let Cas talk him into this? 

Cas is holding four baseballs in his hands, a big smile on his face. He's always wanted to go to a fair, he just never had the chance. He's glad Dean agreed to go, it took lots of kissing and promises of hot sex to get him to agree but he finally did. 

"One time Cas, and if you miss those four I am not doing this again!" 

Cas smirked and threw the first ball. It's a miss, completely off target. The second ball hits the wall but nowhere close. Dean thinks he might actually come out of this dry. The third ball comes dangerously close to the target. 

Cas puts all his energy on the target in front of him. Dean can see him getting focused and realizes what's about to happen. "Cas. Cas wai--" 

The fourth ball hits the target and Dean falls with a splash, no time to take a breath before he takes the plunge. He shoots up from the water with a gasp to hear Cas laughing. As he climbs out he gives him a halfhearted glare, he's not really mad though. It's been a while since Cas laughed that hard, he's missed that sound. 

As they walk back to the car, Cas promising to dry him off, they pass a stand selling pie. Dean buys a chocolate pie and walks back to Cas with a smile. 

"Oh pie, yum!" 

Before Cas can say another word he's got a pie in his face. Dean laughs as Cas pulls the pan off and wipes his face. "That was a waste of good pie Dean." 

Dean pulls him in and kisses him, licking some of the pie off his face. He makes a pleased sound and smacks his lips. "I don't know, tasted good to me..."


End file.
